Blue
by punkoffice
Summary: This is a story of a dog who wanders into an empty


A lone dog wandered the streets. A strange blue hue could be seen in its fur, covered by dirt and dried mud. It passed by an old mailbox, its flag never to be pushed down, never to have any deliveries, never to signal mail time ever again. The dog, for no reason whatsoever, begun to sway its long ears, spins around, and then weakly perked its ears up towards the sky as if the mailbox had reminded it of something.

It started walking to an abandoned house with a red roof, yellow walls and a purple door. A broken car tire could be seen laying on the ground under an old oak tree beside a rope snapped in half. As the dog wandered into the living room of the house, it sniffed a big red chair with swirly handles that sat right in the middle of the room and jumped onto it, making the dog appear to be thinking. The dog then turned its head to its right and sees a side table drawer. A circle of thinner dust on the drawer could be seen surrounded by thicker dust, making it seem as if something was placed atop the table before. The dog climbed back down from the chair, taking one last look with longing eyes at the whole room, it continued its way through the house. As the dog left, if one were to look closely, you would see a blue paw print at the edge of the red chair.

Next came the kitchen. The wallpaper was tearing, and the floor tiles had cracks in the marble. A huge white fridge stood in a corner. The dog looked at the worn out magnetic alphabets still stuck on the top of the fridge door with what little magnetic force they have left. On top of a wooden table were a French salt shaker and a French pepper shaker. The dog tried reaching them, as if it wanted to get their attention. Below the table, strangely, was a spice container filled with paprika and a little cinnamon shaker. The dog gave up on reaching the pepper and salt from atop the high table and started to nudge the paprika container and cinnamon shaker with its nose, sneezing in the process. The dog sadly nodded to itself.

The bathroom of the house was dirty and filled with grime. A once slippery soap was in the water-less bathtub, dry and stale. The dog stared at it, closed its eyes and imagined a little 'Whooooooooa!' echoing throughout the bathroom, as if someone had accidentally slipped on the bar of soap. No more will bubbles spout out from the bathtub. No more will the house hear the sound of running water.

The dog then made its way to the bedroom. On a nightstand, a lone pink clock stood. Its hands pointing towards the time it's battery ended, twelve. No longer shall the clock tick, no longer shall the clock strike another twelve, for it will forever be twelve, and no other twelve shall come. Once again, if one were to look closely, one would see a blue paw print at the back of the clock.

Then, it went to the playroom. In the playroom was a box filled with dusty old toys. A few of the toys fell out of the box as the dog bumped into it. The toys that fell out were a yellow bouncing ball with a single red stripe and a blue star in the middle, a torn rubber duck with a broken beak, and several wrinkled yellowish paper planes. A blue paw print was marked on a calendar hanging on the playroom's walls, giving it a feeling of importance, as if indicating that there was something there.

The dog soon came across the house's backyard. A red pail and a yellow shovel were sprawled across a muddy stretch of sand. The pail still had a little clump of sand inside and the shovel still had mud stuck on it. The dog dug the sand as if wanting to find something. Indeed he did, but it was only merely a dark blue sieve sifter that was found deep within the sand.

The dog turned to go back. It wanted to leave the house and go back to where it came from. It walked from the backyard, through the kitchen, passed the bedroom, bathroom, and playroom and down the living room and was at the doorway.

The dog turned to look at the house one last time before turning its head, never to look back again. And then it saw, a figure of a man standing at the top of the walkway, the only thing that could be seen about him was a green stripped shirt. The dog barked, and ran towards the man as his arms opened wide, welcoming it. The dog was so happy, in its mind crying out a single name 'Steve!' as the figure of the man said 'Welcome home, Blue'.


End file.
